


[Podfic of] Just the Facts

by nubianamy, podfic_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fairy Tale Retellings, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets called on the carpet for hiding things from the Sheriff, but Stiles isn't the only one with secrets.  A screenplay dialogue, told in podfic format, based on the Grimm fairy tale The Frog-Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Just the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written by nubianamy, performed by nubianamy & podfic_lover.

Cover Art provided by nubianamy.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a29v45m2g54a5xx/Teen+Wolf+-+Just+the+facts.mp3) or [Tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/zdty/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+nubianamy%2B%2526%2Bpodfic_lover%2B-%2BTeen%2BWolf%2B-%2BJust%2Bthe%2BFacts.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 14 min:43 sec
    * [Can also be streamed at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a29v45m2g54a5xx/Teen+Wolf+-+Just+the+facts.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
